


Pozory

by otemporaetmores



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash, Gender Related, Interspecies, Pre-Canon, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie widzą to, co chcą zobaczyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appearances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209520) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> To taki drobiażdżek, który chciałam przetłumaczyć w związku z akcją femslash february. Jako że świat mnie nienawidzi, matura czai się za rogiem i wbrew pozorom nie da się żyć o kawie i kanapkach, nie zdążyłam. Niemniej podobno lepiej późno niż wcale, więc miłego czytania :)

Ludzie widzieli to, co spodziewali się zobaczyć. Jenny zawsze rozumiała tę prostą prawdę.

  
Rozumiała ją, kiedy miała dziewięć lat i spódniczkę wiecznie pobrudzoną od wspinania się na drzewa w parku i grania w piłkę nożną w pokrytych pyłem uliczkach.

  
— Chłopcy mnie popchnęli! — tłumaczyła się i dorośli zamiast ją ukarać, głaskali ją po głowie i delikatnie pouczali, żeby nie bawiła się z chłopcami, są zbyt nieokrzesani.

  
Rozumiała ją, kiedy miała dwanaście lat, a jej brat zajmował się cerowaniem, kiedy rąbała drewno na opał. Zamieniali się miejscami tuż przed skończeniem pracy, zanim rodzice wrócili ze sklepu.

  
Rozumiała ją, kiedy miała siedemnaście lat i w dni wolne od pracy w sklepie zakładała na siebie ubrania brata, a przed wyjściem do miasta upychała długie włosy pod czapką. Ludzie rozmawiali z nią i patrzyli na nią w zupełnie nowy, inny sposób. Kiedy pocałowała dziewczynę w karczmie, inni śmiali się i nazywali ją zuch chłopakiem.

  
Znała to tak dobrze od wewnątrz, że łatwo było zauważyć to od zewnątrz. Kobieta, która weszła do karczmy i zadawała zbyt zdawkowe pytania, od razu zwróciła na siebie jej uwagę. Istniało wiele powodów, aby zakrywać twarz i dłonie, ale Jenny nie mogła dopasować żadnego z nich do jej zachowania. Było coś w tym, jak się poruszała. Zbyt ostrożnie. Jenny poczuła się tym zaintrygowana.

  
Kiedy za nią podążyła, nie do końca spodziewała się, że ktoś nagle przystawi jej nóż do gardła w ciemnej uliczce, ale nie była tym też zaskoczona.

  
— Śledzisz mnie? — zapytała tamta kobieta, a jej słowa brzmiały niemal jak warknięcie.

  
— Tak — odpowiedziała Jenny. 

 

***

 

Ludzie widzieli to, co spodziewali się zobaczyć. Obie to rozumiały. Dla większości były trzymającą się z dala od innych damą i jej pokojówką. Dla kilku starannie wybranych osób ekscentryczną poszukiwaczką przygód i jej asystentką.

  
Niewielu dostrzegało w nich dwie kobiety, jedną o różowej skórze i jedną o zielonej, które dzieliły łóżko, myśli, pracę i życie.

  
Ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Nie było takiej potrzeby.


End file.
